


Road Trip

by rhye



Category: Brokeback Mountain
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-09
Updated: 2011-09-09
Packaged: 2017-10-24 13:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhye/pseuds/rhye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU!AU: Jack and Ennis prepare for a road trip with their kids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Road Trip

Ennis finished repacking the trunk for the fourth time. He slammed it shut and wiped the sweat from his brow.

"All done back there?" Jack asked from his spot under the hood, checking the oil, coolant, and windshield-wiper fluid levels one last time.

"Yup."

"Better get the kids then."

Ennis nodded, and the two of them wandered back inside to lead a full-fledged assault: demanding potty breaks, grabbing last-minute snacks, all the necessities of traveling with kids. They had a hell of a long drive ahead of them, and neither of them was used to having their kids for the summer, let alone corralling the three of them at the same time, but kids deserved summer vacations and they had decided to give the kids one to remember.


End file.
